I Hate Movie Nights With You
by F Elizabeth
Summary: It's Blaine's night to pick the movie, and he picks Harry Potter, to Kurt's displeasure. Blaine is obsessed with Katy Perry and Kurt gets a little defensive. Both boys realize the ups and downs of movie night together.


**_Just a short little drabble about Kurt and Blaine:) All or most of the stories I write about them are based off real memories with my parents, such as this one. The question Kurt asks at the very end is the same question my parents ask every time we watch Harry Potter. In fact, they spoiled it for me when it was my first time watching the sixth on Pay Per View-.- But I knew what was going to happen, so it was all good. Enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

"I hate movie nights with you," I grumbled as I settled on the bed with a thick fleece blanket. "Your movie choices are just terrible."

"Not as terrible as your choices for glee club," Blaine called from his closet. He was searching for another blanket for himself. "I mean, seriously. Broadway classics?"

"West Side Story is amazing!" I barked defensively and tucked the blanket higher around my shoulders. "And Maria sings Tonight beautifully!"

"I know she does." Blaine came out of the closet with a blanket folded in his arms. "But you could choose something a little more known to the people, like—"

"Don't even say it!" I growled.

"—Katy Perry!"

"Don't you dare, Blaine!"

"Teenage Dream!" he shouted with a wide grin.

"I hate you!" I tried to mask my amusement with anger, but it wasn't working too well.

"I love you, too," Blaine countered and smiled sweetly. "Have I told you that today?"

I rolled my eyes. "Only a million times."

"And you look fabulous in those silk pajamas, by the way," he added, biting his lower lip as he smiled.

"Thank you, but flattery will get you nowhere with me." I crossed my arms as Blaine tossed the blanket on his bed next to me and grabbed his laptop. Sitting next to me was the Harry Potter DVD box set, including movies one through six. Why not The Sound of Music?

"It got you to blush during class last week," he commented as he plopped down beside me. "It got you to kiss me on the cheek during class last week."

"Oh, don't remind me!" I buried my face in my blanket and tucked my knees under my chin. "That was humiliating! Everyone was staring!"

"That's because they're all jealous." He waited as the laptop whirred to life before inserting the first disc. "They all want to date me." I lifted my head only to glare at him. "I'm kidding. Sheesh, are you having a bad day, or something?"

"Considering I spent the entire day with you making sheet forts in here," I said and smiled a little, "I wouldn't consider it bad." The laptop screen glowed bright blue as the main menu popped up, tossing electronic shadows against the walls of the room. It didn't help my fear of the dark, especially since almost everyone in Dalton had left for Christmas break. The school was empty, with the exception of two janitors cleaning up.

"But?" Blaine asked and sat back against the wall, pulling the laptop onto his lap. The light got caught in his messy curls he didn't slick back and his face was cast in blue.

"But, you won't let me choose the movie," I muttered.

"When it's movie night in your dorm," he said as he clicked, "then you can pick the movie and we can watch Titanic or The Sound of Music until you can say every line from memory."

"I can already do that."

"Then until I can say every line from memory."

"You'll fall asleep thirty minutes in."

Blaine only smiled and sighed. He slid the laptop between us as he pulled the blanket around himself. The volume was on the highest it could go, apparently, because as the movie started playing, it sounded like thunder.

"You've seriously never seen any of the Harry Potter movies?" Blaine questioned as the beginning titles started.

"Seriously. Never read the books, either," I answered to his horror.

"How are we dating if you've never seen these great motion pictures?" He faked shock.

"How are we dating if you fall asleep on me, literally on me, when we watch The Sound of Music?" I mimicked his facial expression.

"Touché," he said after a minute. "Now, shh. It's starting."

Twenty minutes in and the only question I asked repeatedly was, "What are they saying? I can't understand them at all!"

"I hate movie nights with you," Blaine grumbled and rested his chin on his hand as the movie played on.

* * *

**_And stay tuned for more little Klaine fics. I've already got another one going in my head as I type... Reviews are lovely!_**


End file.
